


The Detective & The Devil

by EllanaSan



Series: Hayffieween 2020 [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, my new favorite tag XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: “Youdoknow this is acostumeparty?”He turned around, his attention landing on a blond woman dressed as a devil. A verysexydevil.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Series: Hayffieween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Detective & The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was born from this prompt: “you’re a cop here to break up the party but i thought it was a costume and may have made some inappropriate suggestions regarding your handcuffs” that comes from a list reblogged somewhere on the penthouse blog. I had lots of fun with it but, fair warning, the cracks is legion ;)

Haymitch could understand why they had gotten a call.

The door to the apartment had been open when he and Chaff had showed up, people wandering in and out at their own leisure in the worst breach of safety possible – he spared a thought for his own apartment and the small Halloween pajamas party the girls had convinced him to green light and he hoped Katniss and Prim had better commons sense than this. The party had spilled into the shared areas of the building and they had been able to hear the music from the curb.

Inside, the beat of the music was almost _deafening_.

People were pressed together, talking and dancing in what would have been Haymitch’s _nightmare_. He made his way to what turned out to be the living-room, looking around for his misplaced partner. He was pretty sure Chaff had muttered something about finding the stereo before disappearing in the crowd.

“You _do_ know this is a _costume_ party?”

He turned around, his attention landing on a blond woman dressed as a devil. A very _sexy_ devil. Red fishnet stockings, a tight short red bustier dress, towering high heels, smoky make-up only slightly smudged… Her blond hair was pulled up in an elaborate bun that held a headband with glittery red devil horns. She had glitter all over her face and chest too.

“Oh!” she exclaimed before he could answer her, her voice naturally high-pitched enough that he didn’t have much troubles hearing her over the loud music. “ _I see_. You are a police officer. How cleverly minimalistic.”

Her blue eyes – very _deep_ blue eyes – had landed on the badge he was wearing at his belt. It wasn’t long before they darted to the holster on his other hip and the pair of handcuffs right next to it.

“Detective.” he replied, raising his voice to be heard. She took another step closer than was strictly necessary, under the pretext of carrying on the conversation. “Afraid I’m here to break up the party.”

Her grin was spontaneous and a little wicked. She looked at him up and down and licked her lips. “Shouldn’t you be in uniform, then? I don’t think they send _detectives_ to check out Halloween parties unless there’s been a murder…”

“We’re swamped with calls.” he explained with a shrug. “It’s all hands on deck.”

He had volunteered to work on Halloween – to Chaff’s dismay. He really didn’t want to be home when it was invaded by teenage girls even if he knew all of them well enough. Madge and Rue were good kids but a pajamas party would involve a lot of giggling, several movies, boys talks, and too many candies.

“Well…” the woman purred, taking the last step that still separating them. “I certainly wouldn’t mind your hands _on me_ …”

He _had_ to blink.

He wasn’t a stranger to women making a pass at him. He was closing on forty-one but he had been handsome in his youth and he had abused that fact _thoroughly_. It was rarer nowadays though. He usually had to work for it.

But here that little she-devil was, offering herself on a platter…

And what a _tempting_ offer it was…

He smirked because he couldn’t help it and if he was leering a little, well…

_Work first_ , he reminded himself.

“You know who owns this place, sweetheart?” he asked, looking around again.

“That would be me, Detective.” she hummed, her fingers retracing the cold metal of the handcuffs dangling near his hips. She wasn’t touching him. But _fuck_ if he didn’t feel _that_.

“I’m serious.” he chided a little.

“Me too.” she replied in the same tone. “This is _my_ party, my dear _party-crasher_ Detective.”

He searched her eyes, looking for the lie… She _did_ look serious enough. And, unlike everyone around them, she only looked slightly tipsy. _And,_ he figured, she had accosted him, which would make sense if she didn’t know him and it was truly her apartment.

“We got a call from your neighbor.” he said, a bit regretfully. She was bound to be pissed if he put a stop her party and that was a shame because he would have liked to spend some quality time with her later on.

“It’s Halloween.” she pointed out, nonplussed.

“It’s also two a.m.” he retorted. “And we could hear the music from down the street. You’re keeping the whole building up.”

She didn’t bat an eyelash. Her fingers were still toying with his handcuffs. “ _The whole building_ is currently _attending_.”

He believed her.

But they had still gotten a call and her party was still too loud. “Sorry, but you’re gonna have to, at least, tune it down.”

“Or what?” she challenged “Will you arrest me?”

He snorted. “A fine’s gonna have to do.”

“Oh, but I am not sure I can _afford_ a fine, Detective…” She was purring again, her free hand landing on his shoulder, stroking his old leather jacket. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief. “We will have to find another agreement…”

He tried _really_ hard to keep his smirk under control but he had troubles controlling himself. As it was, he found himself leaning toward her – which was probably all she wanted because she pressed her body against him, biting down on her bottom lip, watching him as if he was the best sort of candy.

“I think you should _definitely_ handcuff me.” she whispered in his ear. “I am a flight risk.”

Her fingers left the cuffs to dance on the right but he grabbed her wrist before she could reach for his gun.

“Not a toy.” he warned. It dawned on him she still thought he was playing around, that he was just a guy in a detective costume committed to his role-play. “Look, sweetheart…”

The rest of that sentence was abruptly lost when his breath caught in his throat.

She had sucked his earlobe in her mouth.

“What about this one?” She giggled, her hand escaping his loose grip to rub against his groin. His dick was only too happy to rise to the occasion and he groaned. “Is this one a toy?”

“He’d sure be happy for you to play with it.” he deadpanned and then shook his head because… “Look, I’m _really_ a cop. You need…”

“Of course, you are…” She nipped at the side of his neck. His hands had landed on her waist, he couldn’t have said when, but instead of pushing her away, his fingers clenched and he may or may not have tugged her a little closer. He didn’t know who that woman was but _fuck_ … “You may have to strip-search me, naturally… You will need to handcuff me first, I might resist…”

“You’re _really_ into the handcuffing thing, ain’t you?” he half-chuckled.

“I am into _a lot_ of things…” she joked, looping her arms around his neck.

Next thing he knew, she was kissing him and… _Hell_. 

_Bloody fucking hell_.

He didn’t remember the last time anyone had kissed him like _that_.

Or the last time a single kiss had managed to make him _that_ hot and bothered.

Her tongue immediately pushed into his mouth, her fingers gripped his hair to better direct his head and… He had never done well with losing control or with someone else trying to dominate him so it was no wonder he kissed her back just as hard, refusing to let her get the upper hand… She didn’t cave though and it was… He could have sworn he saw _stars_. It was _that_ good.

She couldn’t have expected that level of chemistry because when they drew apart and stared at each other, she looked just as dazed and shocked as he felt.

“My name’s Effie.” she told him.

“Haymitch.” he offered, his voice a little rough.

Her blue eyes darted back to his mouth and their faces tilted closer as if they had suddenly developed their own personal gravity.

The music came to an abrupt screeching stop before he could kiss her again.

“ _Police_!” Chaff shouted from the other side of the room. “Party’s over, people! Go home!”

The woman – _Effie_ – stared at his partner and then looked back at him, blinking a little. She wasn’t drunk, he truly didn’t think so, but she must have been a little tipsy – from liquor or from the kiss – because it seemed as if she was suddenly coming back to Earth. “Are you _really_ a detective?”

“Sorry.” he apologized with a shrug.

But he didn’t let go of her waist and she didn’t let go of his neck.

He was vaguely aware that people were grumbling and protesting around them, that Chaff was loudly ordering everyone out of the apartment…

Suddenly, Effie pursed her lips hard and Haymitch would have bet she was going to send him packing but she surprised him. “Who called you?”

“Neighbor.” he said again.

“Was it Fulvia Cardew?” she insisted. “I _bet_ it was Fulvia Cardew. Our bedrooms share a wall and she is _always_ complaining to the landlord…” She huffed. “She is a jealous frustrated woman because I have a sex life and she _doesn’t_.”

That… was a lot of information.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, not quite sure what to answer to that.

Her mind had already jumped to another topic anyway. “Are you _truly_ going to give me a fine?”

He probably should but, _hey_ , they were only there because they didn’t have enough patrols to cover their sector. His days of giving fines were long gone. He was a _detective_ for _fuck’s_ sake. This was beneath his paycheck.

Besides, he considered the kiss payment enough.

“No fine.” he promised.

She studied him for a moment and then her lips stretched into that delicious devilish grin. “I suppose that means no handcuffing either…”

“Hey, buddy, if you’re done _interrogating_ the lady…” Chaff mocked, making his way toward him while shooing off the slowest guests. “We still have an hour on the clock.”

His best friend was watching him with a smug sarcastic look on his face and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to hear the end of this any time soon.

He also realized it _would_ help if he let go of the lady in question.

He cleared his throat and released her waist. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck but she did it slowly and she didn’t look quite pleased.

“You spoiled my party.” She was pouting. “You owe me.”

Chaff snorted. “We’re cops, love. Ain’t really how it works.”

He was thoroughly ignored.

“You should come back when your shift is over.” she demanded more than she asked.

“I don’t know if…” Haymitch hesitated.

“An hour, was it?” she hummed. “I will be waiting.”

And, with that, she sauntered away to walk a few guests out, apologizing profusely about the abrupt end of the party and loudly blaming her neighbor for being a kill-joy.

_Bossy_ , he mused as he and Chaff made their way back to the car, making sure people didn’t sneak right back in to start partying again, _so fucking bossy_.

“You’re okay there, Haymitch?” Chaff asked as Haymitch settled behind the wheel. “You’re sure you don’t want me to drive?”

“I’m good. Why?” he grumbled.

“Oh, nothing…” his best friend taunted. “You look a little star-struck, that’s all…”

Haymitch made a face but didn’t take the bait.

Chaff managed to hold back for two whole minutes before he asked. “You’re gonna take the lady on her offer? Cause if _you_ ain’t…”

“Shut up.” he warned.

Chaff’s bark of a laughter boomed in the car. “ _Fuck_ , Haymitch… I bet you a hundred bucks you end up marrying that one someday.”

He wasn’t the marrying kind so it wasn’t a bet he was turning down.

But _fuck_ if he _wasn’t_ coming back…

That kiss had been…

If one kiss could make him feel like that, he wasn’t passing on the opportunity to sample the rest, handcuffs or no handcuffs…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a horny Effie for you XD Was it love at first sight do you think? I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
